Lovely Misunderstanding
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: Raven isn't always affectionate; in a swift moment where she is, she asks BB if he minds that she isn't usually this loveable. ONESHOT rated T for language and make-out scene! BBxRaven hinted StarxRob


Butterfly: So, at the moment I'm working on like ten different stories. This is a cute oneshot I decided to write about Raven abd BB because the idea hit me last night (another insomnia night…). Beast Boy and Raven have been dating for three years now, and Robin and Starfire have been together a year. Raven is scared that BB doesn't like how unaffectioate she is, while BB is worried Raven's mad he's trying to move to the next level in their relationship. Lot's of fun! Now my lovely assistant will say the line.

Eric: I'm your partner, not your assistant Emy-Cat.

Butterfly: Shutup, Er-bear! I told you not ot call me that!

Eric: Fine, Em, neither of us own Teen Titans, only this fanfic.

**Love Misunderstanding:**

Raven sighed and leaned back on the couch to lean against her boyfriend's chest. Beast Boy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and tucked her under his chin. Robin and Starfire made-out behind the couple, making sounds Raven didn't want to hear. Raven groaned and pulled away from Beast Boy. The green boy gave a sad sigh and a sad look but he let her go. She stood up and walked away rubbing her forehead. Beast Boy waited a moment, glanced back at Robin and Starfire, and followed Raven out of the common room.

"You didn't have to follow me, Gar," Raven said as Beast Boy caught up and grabbed his girlfriend's hand." You were finally comfortable on the couch… I was just going to the roof for awhile, to meditate from all the love in the air… Damn Bird Brain and Star…"

"Yeah Robin and Star are kinda' gross," Beasy Boy grimaced. He moved his hand from her grasp and looped it around her waist gently. Raven cautiously leaned her head against his shoulder as the walked, and flinched." Oh! I'm sorry Rae, you must be hurting from Rob and Star, you don't need me holding you on top of all that!"

"No, it's fine," Raven protested. She wrapped her free arm around his waist. Beast Boy smiled brilliantly and kissed Raven on her cheek." I'll just have to meditate more, but it's worth it… Are we still going to dinner tonight?"

"Yup," Beast Boy grinned," It's our three year aniversery! How could we not go out? I mean unless you'd rather stay in and have an 'us' night instead of go to Beliagoano?" Raven's eyes grew twice their normal size and a light above them shorted out." Yeah, I know it's your faveorite."

"You're amazing, Gar," Raven sighed. Beast Boy smiled warmly and kissed her forehead." I mean, isn't it really hard to get reservations for? And the prices! I mean-"

"Nope," Beast Boy said spinning Raven around so he held her tightly against his chest. Raven's heart sped up and her breath caught in her throat as he kissed her gently." Only the best for my Rae-Rae… I don't care what the cost is. Plus, you can get quite a few favors as a Teen Titan. Getting Reservations was easier then I thought. So, no more worrying about prices."

"I love you Gar," Raven said softly. Beast Boy froze up at her words. They'd been saying I love you back and forth for two years now, but this was the first time she had said it first. Raven looked up at Beast Boy in time for him to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Raven was shocked at first, but then she melted against his strong frame. They continued to kiss, Beast Boy's hand holding the small of her back firmly. His tongue traced her lips gently and then their tongues were battling to. Raven moved her fingers to the edge of his shirt, lifting it up to trace his well defined abs. Beast Boy groaned around her lips." Beast Boy… We have to be careful! I could hurt you if-"

Beast Boy kissed her again, cutting off her words. Raven wanted to get angry for him cutting her off but his lips were so soft against hers, and his hand in her hair was so gentle… The couple made it to Raven's bedroom before they began shedding clothes, the door locked behind them…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Raven woke up next to Beast Boy, her small form snuggled tightly against his chest, held firmly by his arms. Raven played with his dark green hair and he stirred awake.

"How angry are you?" Beast Boy grinned. Raven gave a small smile back as he stroked the small of her back and kissed her good morning." Well there goes our reservations… Not saying that I'm gonna complain seeing as what I got in return…"

"I'm not angry," Raven said softly. She surveyed her room fo rthe tenth time that morning and was still amazed to see nothing was broken, shattered, or blown up." It seems that I'm allowed to have moments like last night… Hm, interesting dilema."

Beast Boy stayed silent as he watched Raven ponder over her dilema. He couldn't help but lean down and kiss her forehead gently. Raven leaned up at the last second and met his lips with hers.

"You're rather affectionate today," Beast Boy chuckled. Raven blushed bright red and her bedside lamp busted." There is that down side though…"

"Are you ever mad I'm not affectionate?" Raven asked softly. Beast Boy was shcked by this question and lifted her chin to star into her deep purple eyes." I mean I know I can get cold and distant sometimes, but do you ever get mad?"

"Rae, I knew what I was getting into when I asked you out three years ago," Beast Boy smiled," If I had wanted a girl like the ones who fawn over me, I would have asked them out. But I didn't want them; I wanted you. I understand why you're cold or distant sometimes; your powers don't allow you to be bubbly all the time. It's small moments like yesterday, or even last night, that make up for it. When you said 'I love you' first last night, I lost it. I realized I'm not the only one here who needs the other…"

Raven leaned up and kissed him with a wide smile on her face. The couple lay like that all morning, laughing silently at their lovely misunderstanding…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: So this was just a fluffy afterthought I had the other day, hope you like it!

Eric: It was good, Emy. R&R readers!

Butterfly: DON'T CALL ME EMY DAMNIT!


End file.
